Percy Jackson: Hero, Survivor, Father, God
by Readytim12
Summary: The story of Percy Jackson and his death, resurrection and future.


Chapter 1: My Final Stand

Percy's POV:

I was panting, and blood pooled around me. We had just defeated the Giants and Gaea. I smiled at everybody. Nobody was seriously hurt, except me. I knew I was dying, but I kept on a brave face and smiled. But that's when I first started to feel the pain. Excruciating pain. I was stabbed in the fight, and I knew it would kill me, but I kept fighting. I screamed in agony.

"Percy! Percy, what's wrong! Somebody get Apollo!" Annabeth screamed.

I smiled at her. Annabeth. My Annabeth. I never got to tell her...

"Percy, son, look at me. You have to stay with us." my dad pleaded. He had tears in his sea green eyes that mirrored mine.

"I love you, Dad. Tell mom I love her too, okay? Tell her that….that I'm happy that I s-saved Olympus again. Tell her that everything is going to be okay, that everybody is going to be there for her. Tell Paul that he was great and he has to take care of mom. You have to take care of her too Dad, okay?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Promise?"

"I promise Percy. I promise" he whispered. Tears were rolling freely now. His eyes were restless, like the sea during a storm.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, Percy?" She asked, crying silently.

"I love you. Know that I love you, okay? Know that I always loved you, and I always will. I love you, Annabeth Chase. But please…when I'm gone….move on. I need you to be happy, and I can't hold you back from that. I love you, but when you love something, you have to set it free, right?" I laughed a little, but then winced.

"I love you Percy. You can't leave me. Remember the future we planned? Getting married? Having kids? You can't leave me Percy. I need you! I love you! You can't leave me, Seaweed Brain!" she said, sobbing.

"S-something permanent. You need to follow your dreams, b-but I won't be able to be by your side. Build something, Wise Girl, something that will last forever."

Everybody was staring at me, tears rolling down their cheeks. I smiled weakly.

"Goodbye, guys. I-I'm happy to know that I was able to take one last stand. One last stand for Olympus. Goodbye." I smiled, took in my last breath, and closed my eyes for the last time.

"He's gone." Nico murmured.

"All Hail Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus. The Defeater of so many of our enemies. The Greatest Hero to have Ever Lived. All Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. All Hail Percy Jackson, my Favorite Son." Poseidon boomed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Chapter 2: I Doomed Him

Poseidon's POV:

"All Hail Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus. The Defeater of so many of our enemies. The Greatest Hero to have Ever Lived. All Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. All Hail Percy Jackson, my Favorite Son." I boomed, tears rolling down my cheeks. Percy was dead.

Percy….my Percy…what have I done?

Flashback:

All of us Olympians were in the throne room, all thirteen of us, since Hades was made an Olympian. Zeus then started to speak.

"I have talked with Gaea, and she has offered a proposition to us. She will order the Giants and her armies to work to a lesser extent so that we have a chance of winning the war, if we give up one of the Seven. This hero will die in the final battle." Zeus boomed.

I was startled. Who's child will it be?

"Who's child is it, Father?" Athena spoke up.

"Uh….."

H shot a guilty glance at me.

"Brother, whose child is it? What is the child's name?" I demanded.

He muttered something. Surprisingly, tears filled his eyes.

"Who?"

"It's Percy, Poseidon. She proposed that if we let Percy die, she will let us have a chance at winning." He murmured.

No…no….no! It can't be!

"DID YOU AGREE?" I boomed, standing up.

"No. We will have a vote right now."

I nodded, shaking with shock and fury.

"All in favor, raise your hand." Zeus asked.

Zeus, Hera, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, and Ares rose their hands.

"All opposed?"

Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus raised their hands. I couldn't raise my hand. I couldn't believe I was considering this. If we don't sacrifice Percy, there is no way that we will win…..but he's my son! Finally, I came up with my decision.

"Poseidon, you have to vote." Zeus said gently.

I looked up into his lightning blue eyes. My brother was making me choose my son's life or the world. I, sadly, knew what I had to do.

"I vote we sacrifice Percy." I stated with no emotion.

Everybody stood gaping at me. Hades looked disgusted, as did Apollo and Hermes. Athena looked shocked but nodded to me in acknowledgement. Ares did the same. I couldn't take this. I walked out of the throne room. I just ended my sons future…..

Flashback End.

I looked up into the shadows, and saw a boy with a crooked grin and sea-green eyes that were identical to mine. His eyes were bright with joy and pride. A hero's death…. I looked up to see the boy waving, fading into nothing. The last thing to disappear were his sea-green eyes, which lingered and stared for a few more moments before they completely disappeared. Then I looked down at my favorite son's lifeless body. Goodbye, Percy….

Chapter 3: The Truth Is Learned

Annabeth's POV:

Chiron was crying and screaming. It was the scariest thing I ever saw, and that is saying a lot. But I understood why, Percy was like a son to him, and now he's gone. No more crooked smile, or messy black hair, or sea green, or Seaweed Brain comments, no more Percy. No more future we planned. These were my thoughts as we burned the sea-green shroud that ripple like the waves and had a blue trident. Even the flames were sea-green. Chiron, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Connor and Travis, and even Clarisse talked about Percy. I just stared at the flames, crying silently. Suddenly, it was my turn.

"I loved him. I always loved him, but I only told him in his dying moments. I will always love that Seaweed Brain, and I will always miss him. He's the bravest hero there ever was." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I walked away and towards the beach, but on my way, I saw a boy with messy black hair and sea-green eyes smiling sadly, with a single tears rolling down his cheek. Then, the boy turned around, and disappeared into nothing.

Percy's POV:

I was always watching. I watched them say their goodbyes, I watched them tell my mom, I watched them burned my shroud. I would always be there to watch them. I walked around Elysium, tears strolling down my cheeks, when Alecto came flying towards me.

"Lord Hades requests you come to his palace." she screeched.

I nodded, and started walking. Before I knew it, I was in the throne room.

I bowed.

"Uncle Hades."

"Rise, Percy," he said sadly.

"What is it Uncle?"

"I wanted to show you why you died. Why you are here so young when you shouldn't be." he said in calm fury.

Suddenly, black mist filled the air. It showed the Olympian throne room with all of the 13 Olympian gods.

"I have talked with Gaea, and she has offered a proposition to us. She will order the Giants and her armies to work to a lesser extent so that we have a chance of winning the war, if we give up one of the Seven. This hero will die in the final battle." Zeus stated.

"Me….they bargained me off?"

"Just watch, Percy."

The video sped forward to the voting.

"All in favor, raise your hand." Zeus asked.

Zeus, Hera, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, and Ares rose their hands.

"No surprises there." I muttered.

Hades chuckled.

"All opposed?" Zeus asked.

Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus raised their hands

My father didn't raise his hand either time. Weird…..

"Thank you, Uncle." I murmured.

He nodded his head, then pointed at the mist again.

"Poseidon, you have to vote." Zeus said gently.

My dad looked confused, like he didn't know what to choose. No….no!

Suddenly it looked like my dad made up his mind.

"I vote we sacrifice Percy." he stated with no emotion.

"NO! NO HE COULDN'T HAVE!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Suddenly, my dad walked out of the throne room, hurt and guilty.

"Uncle, please tell me this is all a nightmare! That I never died, that I'm still alive, that this vote never happened!" I begged.

He shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Percy. I can't lie to you. I thought you needed to know the truth. You may go if you wish. You know you have permission to enter the mortal world, even Olympus…." he trailed off and smiled slightly.

I nodded in understanding. I would confront the gods.

~On Olympus~

I followed a guard into the throne room.

"Lord Zeus, a spirit is here to speak with the Council." he stated, terrified.

"A spirit? Let me see who it is." he said uncertainly.

The guard stepped back, and all of the Olympians that were in the throne room gasped.

"Hello, uncle." I said.

"P-Percy? What are you doing here?" he asked, honestly confused.

"To discuss an important matter. Get the demigods here, now. They deserve to know."

He looked confused, but agreed.

"Hermes, go get the demigods."

Hermes nodded and flashed out.

"Percy! I missed you!" my father exclaimed happily.

I said nothing and ignored him, tapping my foot against the ground until the demigods came. I was happy to have died for Olympus, but why was it that my father sealed my fate? Did they think we wouldn't succeed? I was taken from my thoughts when Hermes flashed in with confused campers.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I smiled sadly at her, then I turned to Zeus.

"Why do you think I'm here, Zeus?" I questioned.

He looked utterly confused.

"I have no idea?"

I shrugged.

"How many of you thought we could win the war?" I asked.

All the gods raised their hands, a few with realization in their eyes.

"Now, how many of you thought we could win this war, WITHOUT bargaining my life!" I spat out.

All the gods were baffled, but Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus raised their hands. My dad looked panicked. The campers were gasping.

"Percy, what do you mean?" Annabeth asked hesitantly.

"Show them, Zeus. Show them how you all voted on my life." I murmured in pure hurt.

Zeus looked baffled, but a cloud floated into the room. It showed the voting.

"No. NO! YOU GUYS DIDN'T! YOU COULDN'T HAVE! HE ALWAYS RISKED HIS LIFE FOR YOU! And YOU MOTHER? YOU VOTED FOR IT?" Annabeth screeched with tears running down her cheeks.

All the campers were screaming at the gods who voted for my death.

"QUIET!" Zeus bellowed.

"We did it for the good of the world." Athena murmured.

"You guys never gave us a chance! This is from before I was even sent to the Roman camp!" I exclaimed.

The gods who voted for my death looked guilty.

"I'm happy to have died to save Olympus. But if we were given a chance, nobody would feel the pain of my death. My mother wouldn't be mourning me!" I said quietly.

"I had respect for each and every one of you. Especially you, dad. But we were never given a chance, and now the ones I love most are suffering. I honestly respect those of you who voted against my death." I murmured quietly.

Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus nodded in acknowledgement, smiling slightly. The other gods couldn't speak.

"Percy…" my dad started.

"Dad…please…don't. J-just don't talk to me. I understand why you guys did it, but you guys never gave us a chance."

I turned to Annabeth.

"I love you, and remember you need to build something permanent. Something the whole world can see. I will always be watching Annabeth, but you need to move on from me, I love you, but like I said before, when you love something you have to set them free." I smiled.

I turned back to the gods and said, "I forgive you."

I walked out of the throne room, and went back to Hades realm.

Goodbye everybody, I love you.

Chapter 4: Time Passes By

~One Year Later~

Annabeth's POV:

I smiled and walked into Camp. I was going to college now. I met a boy at Camp a little while after I learned about the vote. He was also a son of Poseidon, he had brown hair and emerald green eyes. They weren't like the sea, but like a gem. He had a personality like Percy's though. I smiled at the thought. Suddenly, I saw him. Larry Stylinson.

"Larry!" I shouted happily, and ran at him.

He caught me and twirled me around in a hug, and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Hey, Owl Head."

I smiled.

"Hey, Kelp Head."

I kissed him, and it reminded me so much of Percy. I opened my eyes and I saw a boy with sea-green eyes and messy black hair smiling sadly, yet still happily, at me. He nodded in approval, then faded to nothing. I smiled against Larry's lips.

Percy's POV:

I saw Annabeth and my half-brother, Larry Stylinson, kissing. I knew they were going out, it's been six months since they started dating. I approved, Larry was a nice, and Annabeth deserved to be happy again. I disappeared back into the shadows after letting Annabeth know I approve. I knew that he loved her, and I knew that she really did like him. I also knew he hated me, he hated the fact that Annabeth was still in love with me. I sighed. I will always wait for her in Elysium.

~Three Years Later~

Annabeth's POV:

Larry proposed to me six month ago. Now, it's the night before my wedding day. I smiled happily. But you wish it wasn't him you were marrying. The voice in my head whispered. I never ignored it, I knew it was right. I was still in love with Percy, I would never truly love somebody like I loved him. I did love Larry, just not as much. I sighed, then I drifted off to sleep.

"I do." I whispered happily.

"Do you take Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, to be your wife?"

"I do." a voice responded with pride.

It sounded like Larry, but it wasn't exactly…

"You may now kiss the bride."

Suddenly, the man lifted my chin.

He was tall with toned muscles, tanned, with messy black hair and sea green eyes. My breath caught. Percy…

He leaned down to kiss me, and we kissed for gods know how long. Everybody was cheering. I smiled against his lips. I could stay like this forever.

I blinked open my eyes, and smiled happily. Today is my wedding day….my wedding day! Tears rolled down my cheeks. Please, everything was a nightmare about Percy dying. He is the one I'm marrying today. Please! I knew my begging wouldn't work. I was going to marry Larry Stylinson. Annabeth Stylinson. Doesn't have the same ring to it as Annabeth Jackson. I mused. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door that took me out of my thoughts. I groaned and opened the door.

"Come on, Annabeth. It's your wedding day, and you have to get ready. It's going to be hard enough getting Thalia into her maid-of-honor's dress." Rachel muttered.

I smiled and laughed. This is going to be a long day….

~The Wedding~

"Do you, Larry Stylinson, take Annabeth Chase as your wife?" Hera asked.

"I do." his voice said, full of pride.

I blinked and imagined Percy standing there.

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Larry Stylinson as your husband."

"I do." I whispered with a small smile.

He told you to move on Annabeth…he approves…you can't have a future with him….you love Larry….

"You may now kiss the bride."

Larry kissed me, passionately, hungrily, proudly. This was how all of Percy's kisses were….in my dream it held even more. I kissed back, with all the same emotions but to a lesser degree. We broke apart, breathing heavily. I saw a boy in a raven black tux, messy black hair, and sea-green eyes watching, smiling sadly. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He nodded slightly, but still stayed there. He will always be there.

Chapter 5: Resurrection

Percy's POV:

There is nothing that hurts more, and I mean nothing, than seeing that the ones you love moved on. I know I told them to, but it doesn't change the fact that it hurts. Like when my dad said that Larry was his favorite son, even though that wasn't exactly true. I could see into his mind, see that he was imagining my wedding day, that he was making the toast to me. Even though he was thinking of me, it still hurt that he was saying it to somebody else. What hurt more than that though, was seeing the girl you love getting married. She still loved me, she wished she was marrying me, but I would never have her. In Elysium, she would have Larry, not me by her side. The tears rolled down my cheeks. This should have been my wedding…Wise Girl becoming mine for life, Nico and Grover as my best mans (yes, I would have two), my father making the toast, my mother crying tears of pride and joy. But this won't ever be mine… I watched silently, nobody except Nico and Annabeth knew I was there. But I will always be here for them.

Larry's POV:

She's mine! Finally, Annabeth Chase is mine! She might still care for my brother, but she loves me! I hate my brother, so much. Everybody expects me to live up to what he did, and seeing that Annabeth still loved him killed me. But she doesn't love him, she's mine! And she will be mine even after death. I saw a guy with black hair and sea green eyes, just for a second, and then I couldn't see him anymore. It made anger and rage bubble inside me. He will always be there for her.

~One Week Later~

Poseidon's POV:

It was an emergency meeting, and I was waiting for the others to show up. This council meeting was very important, because it wasn't called by Zeus, it was called by the Fates. I sat on the edge of my seat, extremely nervous, until all the others were here.

"Well, even I have no idea what this is about, so if you would please." Zeus said as he gestured to the three Fates, who nodded in unison.

"The boy was not supposed to die." they said in unison.

Everybody sat up straighter.

"Which boy…" Zeus asked tentatively.

I had a grudge about who the boy was.

"The boy who died for what he thought was right. The boy whose fate was sealed by others. The boy who was supposed to live."

We all stared, astounded. I was right.

My favorite son, Perseus Jackson, was supposed to live.

"Percy?" I whispered.

They nodded.

"My son was supposed to live…I sealed his fate…" I murmured to myself.

The Fates just stayed quiet for a moment.

"We request he return to the land of the living. He had more to do, he had more feats to complete, and the time nears for him to be our Savior again. The Hero of Olympus must return to the land of the living." they said.

Everybody gasped. This has never happened before, the Fates requesting somebody be brought back. I was ecstatic though. I get my son back!

"It shall be done immediately, if it is okay with you, Hades?" Zeus questioned.

Hades looked almost as happy as me.

"Yes! Yes, I'll do it right now! Stay here!" Hades exclaimed, and disappeared in black mist.

All of us sat there in shock, except for Apollo, he just had a knowing smirk on his face. All of a sudden, Hades came back into the room with a spirit behind him. The spirit had messy black hair, sea green eyes that were filled with sadness, and confusion covered his face. It was my son.

"Percy!" I exclaimed.

He smiled his crooked grin.

"Hey dad! Do you know why I'm here?" he said.

I smiled, nodded, and put my fingers to my lips as if saying Shhh. He nodded, then kneeled in front of Zeus.

"Hello, Uncle." he said.

"Rise, Perseus." Zeus said with a smile.

Percy stood up.

"Percy, I don't know how to phrase this, so I'm just going to say it, okay?" Zeus said.

Percy just nodded.

"It wasn't your time to die yet Percy, you still have a lot to do in your life, and you will be returned to the world of the living." Zeus said.

Percy's mouth hung open, and pure joy filled his eyes.

"I-I'm going to live again? I can see my mom again? I can go to Camp again!" he exclaimed.

Everybody chuckled and nodded.

"You will need to use a false name at Camp for a while, until you are comfortable in the world of the living again, so about a week? You can reveal yourself sooner if you like. Until then you will be Peter Johnson." Zeus said with a smile.

Dionysus chuckled, and so did Percy.

"Yes, Uncle. May my mother, Chiron, and Grover know though?" Percy asked.

Zeus nodded.

"Αυτό το πνεύμα έχει ανακτηθεί από τη ζωή του νεκρού. Μου τον φέρει πίσω στη ζωή των ζωντανών." Zeus, Hades, and I chanted.

This spirit has been retrieved from the life of the dead. I bring him back to life in living.

Percy started to look solid again, not like mist. He had a tan, and his black hair looked as messy as ever, and his sea-green eyes were filled with wonder. He took a tentative step forward, and it actually looked like he was walking again, not floating.

"Yes! Thank you, Uncles and Father! Thank you Fates!" he exclaimed, a huge grin on his face. Everybody chuckled at his excitement.

"You may go say hello to your mother now, Percy." Zeus said.

Percy nodded, and turned around.

"Wait, son." I said.

He stopped and looked at me. I got up from my throne and shrunk down to human size, and gave my son a hug.

"I'm so happy to have you back, Percy, I'm sorry for what I did. I am so happy to have my favorite son back." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks

Percy smiled and gave me a hug, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you dad, it's okay. I'm so happy to be back." he said, then pulled away and walked out of the throne room.

"Anything else, Fates?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, the Daughter of Athena was supposed to marry somebody else. Granted, it was a son of the sea, but the Daughter of the Wise is supposed to marry the newly resurrected Son of the Sea." they said in unison, and then they shuffled out of the throne room.

"Well this is a curious case." Zeus muttered.

I grinned.

"Of course it is! It's about my son!" I exclaimed with a grin.

Percy's POV:

I nervously shuffled my feet in front of my mother's apartment. Then, I tentatively knocked.

"Coming!" my mom said.

I could smell her baking blue cookies, and I grinned. My mom opened the door and gasped.

"P-P-Percy?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Mom!"

She smiled, a huge grin that lit up her eyes.

"Percy! My Percy! My baby boy!" she said, crying tears of joy.

"Come in! I just finished baking blue cookies." she said.

I sat down and grabbed one gratefully. I bit into it and sighed in content. My mom chuckled.

"Same old Percy." she muttered.

I just grinned.

"Percy, how are you alive? You had me worried sick!" she exclaimed.

"Loooong story…" I said, and started explaining everything. How I died, how there was a vote, how I wasn't supposed to die, and how I was resurrected. She nodded, and surprisingly but not a shock at the same time, she wasn't overwhelmed.

"I'm just happy to have my baby boy back." she said as she hugged me, then she pulled away.

"Percy…did you know Annabeth got married?" she asked me.

I nodded sadly, and she sighed, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Percy." she murmured.

"It's okay Mom, it's not your fault. Now, I have to go to camp and be Peter Johnson, so I'll come and visit soon mom, okay? And I'll IM." I said as I stood up. She nodded and gave me a last hug.

"I love you Percy, stay safe! Even though that's nearly impossible for you…" she said.

I grinned.

"I love you Mom, and I'll try." I said with a grin, and I walked out the door.

Once I was outside, I hailed a taxi and told him where to go, and I was on my way. Finally, I was at Camp Half-Blood.

"Twenty bucks, kid." the taxi driver said.

I nodded and handed him a twenty, then I looked down at camp.

Nothing has changed….

I walked down into Camp, and some people were whispering.

"New camper!"

"He's hot!"

"I wonder who his parent in…"

I walked straight to the Big House to see Chiron and Grover.

"Percy!" they exclaimed.

I smiled.

"Hey guys! I guess Mr. D told you already, right? And it's going to be Peter for about a week." I said with a small grin.

They nodded, and a horn sounded.

"Time for dinner. Percy, I think you're-claiming will be very interesting." Chiron said with a grin.

I followed Chiron and Grover to the Dining Pavilion, and went to sit at the Hermes table. A few people shot me some questioning stares, and some girls were pointing and giggling at me. I shifted uncomfortably. I looked around and saw none of my friends from before were here, except for Annabeth, and her husband AKA my brother (be he isn't exactly my friend), were here.

"Hello, young heroes! We have a new camper, his name is Peter Johnson, and he will be staying in the Hermes cabin until he is claimed, which I believe will be very soon." Chiron said, and as if Poseidon heard him, he flashed into the Dining Pavilion.

Everybody quickly bowed down.

"Rise, half-bloods." Poseidon boomed, with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you here for, Father." said Larry.

"I am here to claim Peter Johnson." he said with a huge grin.

Everybody gasped, and Larry glared at me. If looks could kill, I would be in the underworld again.

"Come here, son." Poseidon said to me.

He gave me a hug, and a glowing trident appeared over my head.

"Grover, take a picture of me and my son please." Poseidon said.

Grover grabbed a camera, and took a picture of me with my father, his arm around my shoulder and the Trident still glowing over my head. I smiled as Grover showed us the picture. The first picture I have with my father….

"Peter, I would like to give you something." my father said.

Everybody was deathly quiet. Annabeth was staring at me, a look of wonder and confusion on her face, and Larry was glaring at me.

"I would like to give you a sword. It is called Anaklusmos, or Riptide. It will always return to your pocket if you lose it." he said, and he handed me my sword.

"What! You can't give that to him father! That is unfair to me!" Larry shouted his defiance.

"He is the sword's master. The sword had a faint green glow to it and was humming before I came. That means that it's new master has arrived." Poseidon said.

Larry continued to glare daggers, but shut up. Annabeth was staring at me with a calculating gaze.

"I have to go now, so goodbye." Poseidon said.

He nodded to Larry and gave me a hug. I shuffled over to the Poseidon table and sat at the opposite end as Larry. I burnt some food for my father and uncles, stayed for the campfire, and went to my old bed.

"Nobody is allowed to sleep there, it's honorary for our brother." he sneered.

I shrugged.

"I think it will be okay if I sleep there." and I slipped under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~The Next Morning~

I shuffled over to the dining pavilion. I offered some food to my dad, and finished the rest quickly. My first class was sword fighting, and apparently my brother was the teacher. I headed over to the arena, and waited for everybody else to show up. My brother was the last to come in.

"Okay, so now that we have a new person in this class, I want to see what he can do. I will fight him." Larry said.

Everybody was whispering, saying I wouldn't survive and I didn't stand a chance. I just smiled.

"I'm ready." I said calmly.

My brother stroke. I blocked, feinted left, then slashed right. I slashed his thigh and he screamed. He slashed at me, but I blocked, then did the disarming technique, and his sword clattered to the ground. All in ten seconds. Everybody was gasping and staring at me. My brother was so furious that I was surprised steam wasn't coming out of his ears.

"Lucky chance. Again?" he spat out.

I shrugged, and he charged. I blocked, and knocked the sword out of his hands. He was simply furious.

"Peter's a protégé! Maybe he should fight Annabeth." Somebody shouted from the back.

I shrugged, and Annabeth stepped forward.

"Worth a shot." she said, her eyes calculating,

Annabeth slashed, I blocked, and slashed right. She blocked just in time, and slashed at my arm. It missed by an inch. We continued on like that for a few minutes until Annabeth tripped me. I rolled neatly out of the way as she was about to strike again. I jumped up, knocked the blade out of Annabeth's hand with the hilt of my sword, and had my sword at her neck in about two minutes.

"I win." I stated simply.

She just nodded, her eyes seemed to be calculating.

"Very good Peter." Chiron called from the sides.

I nodded.

"Thank you Chiron."

Chiron smiled.

"I think you should become the new teacher Peter. Mr. D approves, so if it is okay with you…" Chiron trailed off.

I smiled a huge grin.

"Sure, Chiron, I'd love to!" I exclaimed.

"No! I'm the teacher! He can't be, he's new!" Larry exclaimed.

"He beat you in a few seconds dude, I think he deserves to be the teacher." a guy called from the back.

Larry just huffed in annoyance.

"Today will be the last day you teach sword fighting Larry." Chiron said, and once Larry nodded, Chiron walked out.

"You can just sit on the side and learn how to teach them." Larry muttered.

I just nodded and went to the sides.

"Now, the movie you saw Peter do is called the disarming technique. I will teach you how to do it." Larry said.

He showed it in slow motion, and told everybody to partner up and try it. Everybody partnered up, and they tried the disarming technique. Some people were very close to successful, while others were having a lot of trouble. Larry was snapping and yelling at the ones who were having trouble. He always was a bit arrogant and mean, but I never knew it was this bad… I finally had to step in when he made a little girl that looked like she was 8, cry.

"Hey, that's not how you teach kids!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really? How do you teach kids?" he sneered.

"With patience, kindness, and rewards." I replied.

He glared.

"If you think you can do better, go ahead." he said, and mockingly bowed.

I stiffly nodded, and went to the little girl first.

"What's your name?" I asked her quietly.

"S-Susie. My mommy is Aphrodite." she said quietly.

I nodded.

"Here Susie, I'm going to help you learn this okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, and I started to show her how to do it properly. After five minutes, she was doing it properly. I smiled.

"Good job Susie!" I praised her.

"Thank you!" she said, smiling, and gave me a hug.

I continued on, teaching the others like that. They all were doing well. Larry was glaring at me, but I didn't care, these kids deserved to be treated appropriately.

"Good job everybody! You all have the move down! That's it for today!" I told them with a smile.

"Thank you, Peter!" they all echoed back.

I smiled and nodded, and then I headed out to the beach. It's been a long time since I've been to the beach, you don't exactly have one in the Underworld. I breathed in the sea-breeze and smiled. I remember the last time I was in this spot.

Flashback:

Annabeth and I were lying down, laughing and rolling around. Finally, we stopped, and Annabeth was lying down on me with her head on my chest.

"This is perfect. I could stay like this forever." she whispered.

I smiled and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Wise Girl." I whispered.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain. I love you too." she whispered.

Flashback End

That was the night before we left on the Argo II. Who knew that would have been my supposedly last day in camp? I never got to let her know how much I loved her, sure, I told her I loved her, but she would never really understand how much. I always thought that there were two ways that one you love would understand how much you love them; When you get married or when you lose them. I sighed.

"I used to come here all the time with my friend." a voice behind me whispered.

I turned around, and saw the girl I thought it was. Annabeth Cha-I mean-Stylinson.

"What was his name?" I asked quietly.

"Percy Jackson." she said sadly.

"You say his name as if he was more than a friend." I said.

"Because I loved him." she replied.

"And do you still love him?" I asked.

She was silent for a little while.

"Yes. But I can never have a future with him. He's dead. We did plan to have a life together, getting married, having kids. But that is never going to happen." she said quietly, a tear rolling down her cheek. I wanted to reach over, and wipe it away gently, like I used to do. But I couldn't, because she wasn't my Wise Girl anymore.

"What would you do if you had another chance with him. If he came back?" I asked her.

"I don't know. But nothing would happen because I'm married now. It wouldn't happen though, he's long gone." she whispered.

I nodded and stood up.

"It was nice talking, Annabeth." I said and walked away.

And I wish you were still my Wise Girl, and I was still your Seaweed Brain.

As I was walking back to the Poseidon cabin, a horn blared three times. Three times….an attack. I ran to the hill, I was the first one there, and I saw an army of monsters with Hyperion leading them. Hyperion. I still had something to do…the Titan's are returning, and I have to save them."

"Chiron! There are about 200 monsters, and Hyperion is leading them." I told him. He nodded grimly.

"I'll take Hyperion." I said.

"What! You can't! You don't have enough experience!" Larry scoffed.

I glared my death glare at him, which I must say, has improved since I died.

"I. Take. Hyperion." I said with finality.

Larry gulped and nodded.

Finally, Hyperion reach the hill at the same time as the Campers did.

"Well, well well! If it isn't the puny campers! Who's going to try and stop me this time! Now that you don't have your Savior of Olympus, Percy Jackson, with you." he said with a smirk.

I stepped forward.

"I will." I said.

His eyes widened, and he frowned, but his smirk returned just as quickly as his frown appeared.

"It's true then? You have been resurrected." he stated.

I didn't answer.

"Well then, let see if this is a battle you can win." he said and charged.

Our swords clashed. I jumped back as he slashed at my chest, I slashed at his thigh and smiled as I saw ichor flow. We continued on like this, for a while. Then I summoned a huge wave, and it crashed down on Hyperion. He sputtered.

"You've gotten better. I'll give you that Jackson." he said.

Then he smirked again.

"How does it feel, knowing that they forgot you? That the girl you love moved on? That she got married? How does it feel knowing that your father sealed you fate? You're nothing now Jackson. NOTHING!" he taunted.

It struck a nerve. It made me furious.

"If I am nothing, why did I accomplish so much? I am Perseus Jackson. I fought and defeated Alecto, the Minotaur, Medusa, the Nemean Lion, and many other monsters. I am the guardian of the Ophiotaurus. I fought Atlas, Kronos, and you, Hyperion. I have fought Polybotes, Alcyoneus, and the other Giants. I fought and sent Gaea, Mother Earth herself, to Tartarus! I have done much, and I will continue to fight for Olympus until I meet death again. I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I am Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus!"

Chapter 6: Confrontation

Annabeth POV:

My head was spinning. What was happening. I look around and all I could see was a black haired boy fly through the air shouting. Why did the voice seem so familiar? Then I heard it "I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon…" I blanked. Could it really be him? No, it couldn't be, he was dead. But at the same time, he sounded and look so familiar. The next thing that goes through my brain is, only my seaweed brain would do something stupid like that. I fell down and cried.

When I looked up, there he was. My Percy. My love. "Annabeth….I missed you" he said. "Per..percy?" I choocked. He looked down and did his stupid grin that I loved so much. He picked me up and hugged and kissed me. I wish it never ended.

Larry POV:

Who was that kissing my wife? Could it be….no I won't allow it. I marched over there "What do you think you're doing? STOP IT!" I screamed. They continued to embrace. I became infuriated. I drew my sword and was about to strike when a gust of water knocked me down of nowhere. I stood up, red faced and yelled "Get away from him, you're mine, not his. It's just an illusion!" "This is a pretty good illusion" Peter/Percy said. I stormed off just as Chiron came over and congratulated Percy. This was supposed to be my victory, not his! He was supposed to be dead.

Percy POV:

It felt great to alive. The wind in my hair, the sound of the birds, the people, and most of all my loving girlfriend in my arms. "I'm sorry Percy, I'm so sorry. I should have waited. I'm sorry I ever married Larry. I love you." Annabeth said through her tear filled eyes. I didn't say anything for I knew that words couldn't express how much I missed and loved her. There was wonderful silence as we embraced. Then in a moments notice there was multiple flashes of light and next to us was Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Hera, Hades, and the Fates. Hera looked very stern and spoke saying "Annabeth Stylinson you have broken all laws of marriage. You are married to Larry Stylinson." She turned to me and said "Drop her, you unworthy man!" I didn't. I wouldn't. I couldn't. To my surprise Annabeth didn't even try to leave my arms. It took Hera only a moment to register that neither of us was going to leave each other's arms.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, again?!" Hera said. I responded "I only want what I was denied". With this the Fates nodded and vanished. There was an eerie silence as the sky grew dark gray and then Zeus stepped up and said "Annabeth Stylinson by decree of the Fates I renounce your marriage and I return to you your maiden name Annabeth Chase. You are longer bond by your marriage commitment." It took me a moment to register what had happened. There was a thunder clap and then 2 flashes of light as Zeus and Hera disappeared. I looked into the sky.

Hera POV:

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THIS GOES AGAINST ALL THE LAWS OF HUMAN NATURE! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT, I WILL NOT APPROVE IT!" Hera screamed. Zeus looked sadly into her eyes and muttered "I have no control over this, it's up to the fates, not me." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS UP TO THE FATES! YOU'RE THE KING OF THE GODS. DO NOT ALLOW THIS!" Zeus knowing he couldn't please his wife said "What is done, is done" and walked away. I was furious, I tour into the throne room and threw down the symbol of marriage and blasted the pieces to Hades. How could he do this? This was never supposed to happen. I walked to my throne and sat….thinking…..thinking of the ways to punish Percy Jackson.

Chapter 7: New Beginning

Poseidon POV:

My Percy, my favorite son...is….alive. He is alive. He is alive. I can't seem to get that through my head. Thank the Fates. When his confrination was done with Zeus, I pulled out a small box and handed it my son. The box he kept in his Rome. The box that went to water upon his last breath. I handed him the box, and nodded. I knew what was going to happen, it was perfect. I stepped back and watched.

Percy POV:

The box. The box with the ring. The ring that would solidify Annabeth and I together, forever. Where was it? I had it on me when I died. Where could it be? Yes….I remembered. The tree. I went to the tree where I died and moved some roots, there it was, the box. I opened it, it was still beautiful. A diamond cut into an Owl. With a green sea color shaped into a trident. With an engraving on the top Wise Girl. I slipped it into my pocket, and I saw the confusion in my Annabeth's eyes. "Annabeth, I think we need to talk with Larry about this particular case." I looked into her Gray eyes. She was to happy to realize what I had said. "Uhhh sure that do it" was her response. I gave her a kiss and then she woke back up into reality. "I can't believe it, it's you...all the time..." I interrupted "I known, I was there. Watching. Waiting" I wiped away her tear "I missed you Wise Girl". Annabeth lost it and fell into my shoulder, crying.

Larry POV:

Why did it have to happen to me? The girl I loved. No matter, I am still the best. I will just have to prove it to them. I started to walk back to confront my brother. As I was walking back, he slipped something into his pocket and then he catches my wife into his hands and she cries. My wife, into the hands of my brother. I grow red with anger. "You are no longer my wife!" I yell at her. She looks up and looks relieved. I don't understand. She loves me. She said I Do. I ran into the ocean, but even then the water doesn't feel welcoming. I enter.

Chapter 8: The New Wedding

Annabeth POV:

I have waited so long for this moment, and it's finally here. My seaweed brain. My true love. After 4 months after he proposes to me, we are getting married, today! The ring was breathtaking, a diamond and an sea green stone cut into an owl and a green trident that matches his eyes. Then the encryption, Wise Girl. I was his Wise Girl. "Ouch" I screamed as Thalia stuck me with a pin. "Sorry" She mumbled as she stuck me again. After about 30 minutes I was ready. A light gray dress with a sea green trim on the bottom, it was gorgeous. As I exited my changing room, I saw my dad. He looked so happy, so full of life. His little girl was all grown up. "You look stunning, better than your mother" he said. As soon as he said there was a white flash of light and Athena was there, my mother. Oh no, I thought. Boy was I ever right. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS. DON'T YOU LOVE ME? NO DAUGHTER OF MINE SHALL EVER MARRY AN OFFSPRING OF THAT WRETCHED MAN! I'M ASHAMED!" Athena yelled. I looked into her gray, stone, cold eyes and said "I love him, mom. Can't you see that? With wisdom so vast can't you see?"

"HOW!? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID? I DON'T UNDERSTAND?!" Athena continued to scream.

"How can you. Your a God." I said turning away, almost in tears.

"Annabeth wait...I just don't think…" she said before I cut her off entering the main hall.

I looked up and there he was. My love. I froze. "It's ok, i'll walk you down" my dad said as he took my hand.

The nine muses began singing. It was heavenly music. They sang the the wedding march. I remember it all too clearly from my first wedding.

There he was, my seaweed brain, in a gray suit, with a blue undershirt and black tie. He looked beautiful. The music stopped. I turned around. I wish I hadent. On one side of the church was Percy's Family, and most of my friends. On the other side was my Family, and Hera, Zeus, Athena, and Ares. The only combination was Percy's mom and Step Dad sitting next to my dad in the very front. I turned back around and lost myself in his eyes.

Percy POV:

My Wise Girl. So beautiful, so loving, so smart. I loved her. Yet when she got closer her eyes looked a little red. She turned around just a second and her eyes showed she was hurt. I held on tighter. Her eyes glazed over as she looked into mine. "Do you Annabeth Chase take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to share, to protect and save, to defend and give life to, all the days of your life?" there was a pause then she smiled and said "I do" Tyche, goddess of luck continued, "Do you Perseus Jackson take …." "I do" and with that chaos broke out. My dad jumped up started clapping as tears rolled down his face and at the same time, Hera gave the blessing symbol then she vanished in a stroke of pure white light. When she was gone Zeus walked out by himself shaking his head. Athena stood up and shouted "I'm ashamed of you daughter that you can say I do to this offspring of him". With this water swelled around Poseidon "OFFSPRING? THIS OFFSPRING SAVED YOU, ME, OLYMPIUS. IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE. DON'T TEST ME ATHENA. I HAVE MORE POWER THEN ALL OF YOUR BRAIN POWER!". For the first time and likely the only time Athena looked scared, she quickly father didn't look happy and walked out and I saw him walk up to Zeus. With my dad gone, most of our God friends left except for Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes. Then Ares rose, snapped his fingers and my mom and stepdad vanished along with Annabeth's dad. "Don't worry they're safe, I didn't want them to get hurt on this joyous occasion" he boomed. I looked back at Annabeth. She was crying. I started to fume. Water swelled around me. "Leave Ares, NOW" I shouted. He laughed and said make me. I swelled up water and before he was aware of what was happening, he blew out the doors and to the amazement of Zeus and Poseidon flew right on by. They looked in and Poseidon laughed while Zeus looked angry. I quickly shuffled Annabeth down the stairs as as Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, and Hestia formed a semicircle around us as Ares reappeared. "Nice trick, but you're all out. Time to die" I started cold at him. I looked at Apollo and nodded, he pulled Artemis back as I stepped forward.

Annabeth POV:

This wedding was a disaster. Why did stuff always have to go so bad? Why can't it be good and happy for once. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I shoved my head into Percy's shoulder and cried. I looked up and we were rising through the air, I looked down. He were in a funnel of water 50 feet high. As I looked for a second I saw Ares look angry, amazed, scared, and worried in all one look. I quickly pushed my head down into Percy.

Poseidon POV:

I was surprised to see Ares fly through a door surrounded with water, but when he came back and my son stepped forward and within a moment had a 50 foot typhoon around him I became worried. Only I, God of the Seas, could do something like that. I looked at Ares, for once he looked hopeless. He knew he picked a losing fight. I stepped back and Zeus shot me a "Look what you have done" look. A look I get to often. I see 4 lights go out, a Yellow, dirty silver, gold, and a pure silver. The colors were from Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, and Artemis. They knew to get out. But why didn't Ares? Pride. His pride held him there. I closed the door and the water came crashing down. I heard a muffled scream and within 5 minutes there was a happy Percy and a happy Annabeth sitting on the floor laughing. I looked around for Ares, and I didn't see him at first but then I saw him. Trapped in a water bubble 12 feet into the air. He couldn't get out, and boy did he try. He did everything from going to full god form, to shrinking down to microscopic but it all failed. He looked helpless. I congratulated them and wished them a happy marriage and flashed out. The last one left was Zeus.

Zeus POV:

"How am I going to pay for all of this and clean it up?" I shot Percy a dirty look. Then I laughed. It felt so good to laugh. "Lord Zeus, I have only one question who is going to go to the reception?" Percy asked me, then Annabeth hit him on the arm. I laughed even harder and they gave me worried glances. "Well, that's not my problem, I'm sure you can find the answer" I said. Then with a quick blessing I slapped my hands and was gone.

Percy POV:

Annabeth and I walked into the reception room. It was amazing. Gray and Green banners. The chairs were either blue or silver. My chair where I sat was engraved PJ for Percy Jackson and Annabeth was engraved AJ for Annabeth Jackson. I sat, and looked out. I snapped my fingers and the feast began. I looked at Annabeth and she smiled. I couldn't help it but I embraced her and kissed her. After about 5 minutes of that, we stopped and started to eat our 8 course meal. There was a loud crash and Hades walked in. I was surprised. Hades was God of the Underworld and Death. This was a happy and lively occasion. "Did I miss the party?" he chuckled. "Just in time, It's almost dead" "Perfect" he said as he sat down in his black chair. We ate in silence until the music came on. At that point he said "Well I guess this livens up the party bye!" and with a puff of black smoke he was gone. "Freeloader…"Annabeth mumbled and I laughed. At that moment a skeleton hand shot up from the group and scared us. "Time to go home" I yawned and we went home with over 100, 8 course meals to eat.

Chapter 9: Time Flies

~15 Years Later~

Annabeth POV:

"PERCY I NEED HELP WITH CHARLES!" Charles was too much like Percy. Not as strong, but he still had power. When percy ran in, Charles had created a 2 foot typhoon and it was getting larger by the minute. Percy quickly jumped in and grabbed Charles who instantly lost all interest in crying up a storm and started giggling. Percy shot Annabeth a "whew" look and they layed Charles back down to sleep. "I would much rather fight Gaea 10 times then deal with 3 babies." Percy said exhausted. "But you love them don't you?" I smirked back. "Still my wise girl" as he collapsed on the bed. I looked over and there he was fast asleep and drooling. I wouldnt help thinking….this was all too perfect.

Fates POV:

"They deserve a rest, give them a rest Zeus...they will need rest if they are to face Tartarus." we said. Zeus looked worried, Tartarus was rising, they couldn't stop it. Only 7 demigods could stop him. "Should they be given immortality?" Zeus asked. "We know all, we see all, one blunder from a God and all is lost" the Fates chanted. "I will make them immortal" Zeus said, sounding uncertain. Zeus left with a flash of light. The fates looked at each other. Tartarus no longer stirs. They each knew what they have done. They have given rest to the weary and have made Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Zhang, and Leo Valdez Gods. They knew when Zeus finds out Tartarus doesn't stir they will be punished. But they knew Olympius and how ran it. If there plan Olympus would never fall.

The END


End file.
